(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in known types electrical circuit-breaker module incorporating a conventional circuit-breaker and wherein a further controllable switch is provided to permit the connection and disconnection of the electrical circuit associated with the circuit-breaker module. The further controllable switch is housed in the module without alteration in the thickness (the height of its front wall) of the module in the vertical plane and the depth thereof.
There exists a need to provide an electrical circuit-breaker module, of the conventional type, which is insertable in stacked relationship with a plurality of such modules in an electrical distribution panel, and wherein the module comprises a further controllable switch to connect or disconnect the electrical distribution branch circuit associated with the module. The actuation of the controllable switch may be controlled from a location remote from the distribution panel whereby the controllable switch can be actuated when the need arises or automatically by programmable means. The fulfilment of such means would result in the control of each or selected electrical distribution branch circuits of a distribution panel whereby to control the supply to the loads of individual branch circuits. The advantages of being able to control the supply on each or some of the distribution branch circuits are numerous and particularly to control the total demand on an electrical feeder cable when re-establishing power after a major line fault to minimize the current demand on a cold cable after a line fault (cold load pick-up).
Another important advantage that such a circuit-breaker module would provide is to permit the consumer automatic control of various ones of his electrical distribution branch circuits by means of a timer device or other programmable device, whereby lamps or other types of electrical appliances can be controlled at certain predetermined times during a day while the premises are vacant, such as during vacation periods. Such activation of electrical appliances would simulate an occupied premise.
Another advantage of this type of electrical circuit-breaker module would be its ability to achieve load management thereby resulting in a conservation of energy, particularly with respect to electrical heating systems which may be programmed to be activated at predetermined times and/or in response to changes in weather conditions.
Another requirement is to provide a controllable switch element which is small enough to be incorporated in a circuit-breaker module and which requires a relatively small power supply for its operation to switch "on" and "off" electrical distribution branch circuits of 110 or 220 volts on other similar low voltage distribution circuits below 600 volts.
(b) Brief Description of Prior Art
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,719 which discloses a load management apparatus which is operated independently of control by the customer whereby designated ones of electrical distribution branch circuits may be switched "on" and "off". The device of this patent is utilized to interrupt selected ones of the branch circuits and particularly non-critical branch circuits. A disadvantage of this proposal is that a second switch module is necessary for housing a further remotely operated switch, herein a relay. This provision makes it necessary to rearrange a complete distribution panel should one or two of the branch circuits be adapted with this further module. Additionally, the construction of a further module adds to the cost of fabrication and particularly installation of the module and relocation of other module resulting in a near complete rewiring job. Still further, when using relays to trip a 25 amps. circuits, a large coil is required and thus a larger power supply to operate its contacts.